The Collaborative Perinatal Project (CPP) represents a rich data set for the investigation of a variety of topics related to maternal and child heath. Currently active areas of investigation include the association of neonatal hyperbilirubinemia and neurodevelopmental outcome at age 7, the descriptive epidemiology of strabismus, and the association between elevated maternal serum levels of alpha fetoprotein at 14-20 weeks and subsequent stillbirth.